The research objectives of this project are collaborative studies of pharmacologic, toxicologic and therapeutic properties of various modalities, including new chemotherapeutic agents and regimes, immunotherapy and radiotherapy in the management of malignant diseases in human beings. All patients involved in this project are to receive maximally effective medical care in the course of these studies, and the studies are to be planned so as to afford the patient maximum benefit and comfort. These collaborative studies are to be performed in concert with the other institutional members and principal investigators who comprise the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). The University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) is very active in the SWOG, both administratively and in patient registration and patient care. This activity has increased significantly over the past several years. The SWOG has expanded the number of disease subcommittees, which has lead to an increased number of more sophisticated protocols. Reporting procedures have also been revamped. More data is being forwarded to the statistical office. In order to continue an active participation in SWOG studies, a specific UTMB objective includes the additon of personnel to supplement on-going positions.